


personal growth

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [297]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Healing, Moving On, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fine, sit down, share a drink with me.<br/>But I won’t take you home this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	personal growth

**Author's Note:**

> Title: personal growth  
> Written: March 24, 2016  
> Prompt: any. any(/any). You will insist that we talk, and you'll apologize, she a few tears and leave after all.

Here you are, back again  
in the bar you know I visit  
every evening when work  
has left me angry and sad.  
Here you are, back again  
smiling and laughing  
like you never walked away  
with me crying on the street.  
Here you are, back again  
toasting the whole room,  
making friends who don’t know  
what a terrible person you are inside  
beneath the grinning eyes and brilliant smile.  
Here you are, back again  
as if you’d never left. 

Fine, sit down, share a drink with me.  
But I won’t take you home this time.  
It’s my home now;  
I painted you out of the walls.  
You’re not welcome so don’t come ‘round.  
We’ll talk here or not at all.  
Keep your hands on your side of the table  
because your touch is something I don’t crave anymore. 

Oh, so you’re sorry now?  
The sentiment’s too little and it’s three years too late.  
I’m glad you’ve got your act together,  
but what’s that got to do with me?  
I burnt all your pictures ages ago.  
I’m not even angry anymore,  
just a bit relieved.  
See, _darling_ , I didn’t know it then  
but I’m so much better off without you.  
My life’s on track and I’m happy.  
So here’s a toast to you, glad you’re doing well,  
but that’s all the time I’ll waste on you. 

Don’t pout at me;  
I’ve grown past it.  
No, I don’t care if you cry.  
You didn’t care when you walked away  
and I won’t spend another moment of my time  
helping you find yourself.  
I’m done here tonight.  
Thank you for this chance  
to see that I have everything I wanted  
and you’re not part of that at all.  
I wish you luck  
but that’s the last thought I’ll grant you.  
Don’t cry, sweetie; it didn’t work for me, either.


End file.
